Niñero Donnie
by paola.leal.524596
Summary: Leo,Mickey,Rafa y Mona han sido transformados en niños pequeños, ahora Donnie tiene que solucionarlo
1. El comienzo

Solo me pertenece Mona Lisa, pero quiero hacer una aclaración: en la serie de los ochenta había una Mona lisa que era un lagarto y la Mona Lisa de mi invención es una tortuga.

El comienzo

Estaban en la instalación Kraang, cuando Mickey toco un botón y como siempre activo algo, lo cual provoco una nube de humo y Donnie quedo encerrado en el pasillo, cuando por fin pudo entrar vio a Mickey, Leo y Rafa más pequeños, como de unos tres años y también vio a Mona como de cinco años. (Aclaro Mona es dos años mayor)

Donnie escucho la alarma que significa que venían en camino Kraangboots, él tomó a las cuatro tortuguitas que estaban medio dormidas y se fue de ahí, cuando llegó una azotea se detuvo y bajo a sus hermanos y hermana e intento despertarlos:

-Chicos despierten-

-¿Qué pasa Donnie?-dijo Mona despertando y de repente grito.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Soy pequeña ¡no lo ves!- los demas comenzaron a despertar.

Donnie subió a Leo y Mickey en su caparazón, cargo a Rafa en un brazo y le dio la mano a Mona, quien la tomo de mala gana, en el camino Donnie noto que Mona se acomodaba la ropa para que no se le cayera. (Aclaro Mona es la única que usa ropa)

Al llegar Mona soltó a Donnie y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, Splinter observo y esto le pregunto a Dónatelo al respecto:

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Splinter terminando de analizar la situación.

-Un arma Kraang los convirtió en niños pequeños, Leo, Mickey y Rafa tienen tres y Mona tiene cinco-en eso volvió Mona vestida con ropa que ella usaba a la edad de cinco años y saludo a su padre:

-Hola Sensei, veo que ya te diste cuenta de la nueva situación-dijo Mona señalándose a ella y a sus hermanos.

-Quiero ir a la cama-interrumpió la voz de Leo muy adormilada.

-Vayan a dormir-dijo Donnie.

-Hay una buena lección en esto-dijo Sensei dando a entender que lo tenía que resolver el solo.


	2. Primer día

**Aclaración Mona Lisa es hermana de las tortugas.**

Primer Día

Unas pequeña voces despertaron a Donnie:

-Donnie despierta, ya no duermas, tenemos hambre-dijeron Mickey y Rapha.

-Buenos días chicos -dijo Donnie notando que ya tenían la mascara atada.

-Hola Donnie-dijo Mickey.

-¿Que quieren desayunar?-dijo Donnie.

-Pan tostado-dijeron Mickey y Rapha a coro.

-¿Donde estan Mona y Leo?-

-Mona meditando y Leo aun esta dormido-explico Rapha

En la habitación de Leo...

-Leo despierta, vamos a desayunar-dijo Donnie, Leo se desperto casi de inmediato y se fue con ellos por Mona.

En el dojo...

-Mona vamos a desayunar-gritaron Leo, Mickey y Rapha mientras corrian alrededor de Mona.

-Me sacaron de mi tranze, casi entraba al mundo espiritual-dijo Mona enojada.

Por la tarde Donnie los llevo con Abril, pues sabia el que tenia que dejarlos con alguien para poder hacer un antidoto, cuando Donnie estaba a punto de irse sintió como unos bracitos lo detenian, era Leo.

-Donnie no te vayas, quiero que te quedes, no te vayas-dijo Leo llorando, Mona lo separo de Donnie y comenzo a consolarlo, Donnie comprendió que sus hermanos se transformaban en niños de tres años, Mona era la unica que aun actuaba de 17 años. (Mona es dos años mayor)

-Vete Donnie, yo consuelo a Leo-dijo Mona mientras consolaba aun a Leo.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme con Donnie-dijo Leo entre sollozos.

Un rato después Mickey, Rapha y Leo se habian quedado dormidos, luego llego Donnie quien cargo a sus hermanos y se fue con Mona a la alcantarilla, donde los mando a dormir se fue a seguir trabajando en un antidoto, pero se quedo dormido.

**Perdon que el capitulo sea tan corto, tenia uno más largo pero se perdió y me rompí la cabeza intentando recordarlo, gracias a quienes dejaron review y a quienes me dijeron que continuara.**


	3. Hermano Mayor

Aclaración algunas faltas de ortografía en los diálogos de los niños son intencionadas.

Capitulo 3

Por la noche un grito despertó a Donnie, era Rapha:

-Dowie-gritaba el pequeño como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuan Donnie entro encontró a Rapha sentado en su cama llorando.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Donnie.

-Tuve una pesadilla-dijo Rapha aferrándose a su hermano.

-Tranquilo, estoy y nada va ha pasarte-dijo Donnie.

-Me lo prometes-pregunto el pequeño.

-Prometido-

-¿Puedo dormir contigo el resto de la noche?-pregunto Rapha,

-Si-

Por la mañana...

Donnie fue a despertar a sus hermanos primero a Mona, la encontró con un oso de peluche en un brazo y con una pijama rosa, para Donnie fue absolutamente adorable, la despertó y se fueron por los demás, quienes también usaban pijamas, después de desayunar se fueron a entrenar.

Por la tarde...

Donnie los llevo con Abril, pero ahora no solo tuve que despegar de su pierna a Leo tambien a Rapha y ambos se quedaron llorando en brazos de Mona, Cuando volvió fue un poco dificil su regreso ya que sus hermanos y hermana estaba dormidos, se los llevo cargando y al regresar a cada un lo metió en su cama, pero al poco rato la paz y tranquilidad de la guarida se rompió por los gritos de sus hermanos y hermna, cuando fue a la sala de estar vió a Leo enfrente del televisor, a Mickey jugando con un muñeco y Rapha corriendo con el oso de Mona en un brazo gritando:

-Quitármelo si puedes-decía el de rojo.

-Rapha dame mi oso me lo regalo Splinter- decia Mona corriendo tras su hermano cuando vió a Donnie fue con el-Donnie dile a Rapha que me de mi oso, yo ya se lo pide varias veces antes de que se echara a correr y no quiso dármelo-

Donnie detuvo a Rapha y le quito el oso de Mona y se lo entrego a su dueña y reprendió a Rapha.

-Rapha no deves tomar cosas que no sontuyas-dijo el de Morado.

-Buaaaa-comenzó a llorar el de rojo, Donnie lo consoló-lo siendo Dowie-

Por la noche los mando a Dormir, pero Rapha aun tenía miedo y pidió volver a dormir con Donnie quien acepto.

**Siento si el capitulo fue corto, medio un bloqueo de escritora.**


	4. El extravio y los remilgosos

Capitulo Nuevo, (no recuerdo en numero de cap ;P )

Donnie estba terminando de preparar la cena y cuando termino llamo a sus hermanitosy hermanita, pero ya se le hacía raro que sus hermanos se estuvieran portando tan bien, de Mona Lisa no, pues ella era perfecta, los problemas comenzaron cuando sirvió la comida, pues sus hermanos solo estaban "picoteando" la comida:

-¿Por que no comen?-

-No quiero-dijo Mickey.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Rafa

-Esta medio quemado-dijo Mona- y yo se por que no quieren ellos comer-

-Si le dices que tomamos algo de comer del refrigerador te ira mal-dijo Rafa y al instante se tapo la boca con las manos.

-En realidad Mona y yo tratamos de impedirlo, pero ellos dos no nos hicieron caso, yo no quiero comer porque sigo lleno del desayuno, ¿puedo retirarme?-dijo Leo inocentemente y Donnie accedió sabiendo que Leo no mentía, ya que su hermano no sabía mentir.

-No esta tan mal, solo un poco quemado, pero fuera de eso esta bien la comida Donnie-dijo Mona mientras tomaba agua.

-Ustedes dos no se iran de aquí si no terminan su comida-sentencio Donnie.

Pasaron cuatro horas y los dos chiquilos seguían sentados frente a la mesa, incluso Leo ya había vuelto para comer,, en eso Donnie escucho el ruido del metal cohocando vieniendo de Dojo.

-Pueden irse, ya fue suficiente castigo para todos esto-dijo Donnie al tiempo que corría al Dojo, al entrar encontro a Mona entrenando con un precioso Tessen que seguro Splinter le había regalado-Suelta eso, no puedes usar armas de verdad-

-Yo comenze a entreanar con un tessen de verdad a los cuatro años Donnie, por eso deje de tener combate con armas con ustedes hasta que tuvieron sus armas de verdad-dijo Mona triunfante.

Por la noche...

-Chicos preparense par dormir-dijo Donnie y casi de inmediato ya todos estaban en su habitacion preparando detalles, pero de pronto un grito rompió el silencio de la guarida, era Leo:

-¡DONNIE AYUDAME!-fue todo lo que grito Leo y Donnie entro casi de inmediato y se encontro con Leo buscando algo desesperado.

-¿Qué paso?-

-No encuentro a Ogima-dijo Leo cuando de repente rompió en llanto.

-Tranquilo Leo, intenta recordar donde fue la ultima vez que lo viste-

-B-Durante la siesta-dijo el pequeño.

-Vamos a la sala-dijo Donnie y como si fuera psiquico ahí estaba el pequeño Ogima y justo cuando Donnie creyó que y podría irse a su cuarto escucho tro grito solo que era de Micke y lo encontró llorando deseperdo en su cama..

-Calma, dime que paso-dijo Donnie

-¡No esta Kame!-dijo Mcikey rompiendo en llanto.

-¿Ya buscaste en mi laboratorio?, recuerda que te quedaste dormido hablandome de lo que harías en cuanto tuvieras de nuevo 15 años-Y de nuevo como por arte de magia ahí estaba Kame y como si no fuera suficiente fue l mismo con Rafa:

-No esta Hanzo-dijo Rafa triste.

-Desbe estar en el Dojo-dijo Donnie e igual que con Leo y Mcikey ahí estaba el pequeño Hanzo y por fin Donnie pudo irse a dormir.

**Este capitulo fue escrito con ayuda de Paola Lesh ,gracias a Yunuen por prestarme a Ogima y ayudarme con los nombres de los peluches, tmbien gracias por dejar comentario y de verdad siento haberme desaparecido, me dió un bloqueo de escritora y por eso le pedí ayuda a Paola Lesh, muchas gracias amiga mía.**

**Aclaración: Hanzo es un jaguar, Ogima todos saben que es un oso y Kame es un tortuga, Donnie tmbien tiene un peluche, es un conejo y se llama Maki.**


	5. Una sorpresa para Donnie

Cap Nuevo

Unas tortuguitas estaban en la cocina, Mona Lisa había convencido a sus hermanos de darle una sorpresa a Donatello, pero hubo muchos errores:

-¿Mona deberían estar grises los paqueques?-pregunto Mickey.

-Mickey esta es la tercera vez que quemas algo, aparte de que Leo quemo dos veces el pan tostado y Rafa derramo ya un litro de leche completo, mejor sientense y vean lo que hago yo-dijo Mona señalando la mesa, un rato despues llegó Donnie a la cocina.

-Buenos días-dijo Donnie cuando noto que la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, pero de pronto soloto puras carcajadas al notar que la mesa era el unico lugar de la cocina limío y sobre esta habia pan tostado, panquques y varios vasos, tambien Leo,Mickey y Rafa estaban cubiertos de comida, Mona estaba con un delantal puesto frente a la mesa.

-Perdona el desastre, no nos dió tiempo de limpiar, ellos tres no me fueron de mucha ayuda-dijo Mona esbozando una sonrisa.

-Despues de desayunar limpiamos-dijo Donnie.

Mientras comían Rafa avento a Mickey y Donatello en un acto reflejo salvo a la pequeña tortuga, pero se echo a reir al ver la escena de Rafa y Leo:

-Wafa fijaate en lo que haces, sasi lasbimas a Mickey-dijo Leo con un pequeño ceceo que Donnie noto Leo no tenía el día anterior.

-Weo deame e paz-Rafa tambien tenía el pequeño ceceo.

-Dis-dis-disculbate ahoda-

-No Weo, no ewes mi efe-

-Dejen de pelear-declararon Donnie Y Mona al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Donnie volvió de dejar a las tortuguitas con Abril Donnie comenzo su antidoto, cuando fue por ellos, penso en que estarían dormidos, así que fue en el tortumovil y al volver los puso en su cama y el tambien se fue a dormir.

**Nota de Autor:Gracias Sara-Hamato, gracias a quienes siguen la histori y dejaron review, gracias de verdad.**


	6. por fin a la normalidad

Capitulo 6.

Por la mañana Donnie fue a la cocina por su acostumbrada taza de cafe, ahí se sorprendió al encontrar a sus hermanitos felices, todos traían en sus brazos un bonito peluche, pero ahí no estaba Mona Lisa, el fue al Dojo y no había nadie, luego a la habitación dé su hermana y solo se encontró con un cuarto perfectamente ordenado y limpio, por fin fue al único lugar en donde podía estar su hermana, el laboratorio y si ahí se encontraba Mona Lisa sentada en su silla mezclando varios químicos, ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano, finalmente ella comenzó a gritar:

-¡Lo logre!-gritaba Mona Lisa.

-¿Que conseguiste?-dijo Donnie.

-Un suero del crecimiento, depende de la dosis el crecimiento, mis hermanos para volver a sus edad tiene que tomar 12 mililitro y yo tengo que tomar 10 mililitros-dijo la chiquilla mientras medía las cantidades para sus hermanitos.

En la cocina Donnie mezclo el antídoto con la bebida de sus hermanos, sus hermanos a los pocos minutos de haber tomado la bebida se transformaron en chicos de 15 años y Mona Lisa en una joven de 17 años, por fin todo volvio a la normalidad, ¿o no?.

* * *

Yo:Final de miedo

Leo:claro que no, pero tengo que reconocer que esta bonita tu historia(se sonroja)

Rapha:Bononardo deja de hacerle la barba a Pao

Yo:Dejalo, Leo no me hace la barba( se enoja)

Mickey: ¿amas en secreto a mi hermano?

Yo:Claro que no

Mickey:Que bueno, por te quería hacer esta preguntas ¿Saldrías con mi hermano Donnie?

Yo:Lo dices por que le prometiste que le conseguirías una o cita o por que el es muy tímido para pedírmelo

Mickey:la segunda opción

Donnie:de verdad aceptas salir conmigo por tu voluntad

Yo:claro, pasa por mi a las ocho

Leo:Como se nota que te olvidaste de lo que ibas a decir yo lo diré, no somos propiedad de Pao y ella lamenta si el capitulo fue corto, también pide review y les manda besos.


End file.
